Moshi Monsters Magazine
The Moshi Monsters Magazine is a Moshi Monsters themed magazine. Inside each issue, it features drawings, the MonStar of the month, interviews by Roary Scrawl, posters and much more. The issues usually release every fourth Thursday. Magazine subscribers get the magazine around a week early. The main magazine sold is the UK/International version, however an American/Canadian version and a version for Australia/New Zealand have been made with similar content. In Late 2013, the American/Canadian version was stopped for commercial reasons. However a paid digital version of the magazine was released so that fans all over the world could view the latest magazine at a price from their iOS device. In May 2014, the Australia/New Zealand version was dropped alike the American/Canadian, most likely because of commerical reasons. Sections * Subscriptons Magazines 2011 *Issue 1: February 17th - March 16th, 2011 *Issue 2: March 17th - April 20th, 2011 *Issue 3: April 21st - May 18th, 2011 *Issue 4: May 19th - June 17th, 2011 *Issue 5: June 18th - July 20th, 2011 *Issue 6: July 21st - August 17th, 2011 *Issue 7: August 18th - September 14th, 2011 *Issue 8 September 15th - October 20th, 2011 *Issue 9: October 21st - November 17th, 2011 *Issue 10: November 18th - December 7th, 2011 *Issue 11: December 8th - January 11th, 2012 2012 *Issue 12 - January 12th - Febuary 16th *Issue 13 - 1st Anniversary - February 17th - March 14th *Issue 14 - Moshi Music Special - March 15th - April 18th *Issue 15 - April 19th - May 16th *Issue 16 - May 17th - June 13th *Issue 17 - June 14th - July 11th *Issue 18 - July 12th - August 1st *Issue 19 - August 2nd - August 22nd *Issue 20 - August 23rd - September 13th *Issue 21 - September 13th - October 18th *Issue 22 - Halloween Special - October 18th - 14th November *Issue 23 - Moshlings Theme Park Special - November 15th - 5th December *Issue 24 - Twistmas Special - December 6th - 9th January 2013 *Issue 25 - 10th January - 13th February *Issue 26 - 14th February - 6th March *Issue 27 - 7th March - 27th March *Issue 28 - 28th March - 13th April *Issue 29 - 14th April - 1st May *Issue 30 - 7th June - 3rd July *Issue 31 - 4th July - 31st July *Issue 32 - 1st August - 28th August *Issue 33 - 29th August - 25th September *Issue 34 - 26th September - 23rd October *Issue 35 - 24th October - 20th November *Issue 36 - 21st November - 18th December *Issue 37 - 19th December - 15th January 2014 *Issue 38 - 16th January - 13th February *Issue 39 - 14th February - 13th March *Issue 40 - 14th March - 9th April *Issue 41 - 10th April - 7th May *Issue 42 - 8th May - 4th June *Issue 43 - 5th June - 2nd July *Issue 44 - 3rd July - 30th July *Issue 45 - 31st July - 28th August (TBC) Exclusive Items 2011 *Issue 1 - Moshi Bandz Wallpaper & 1st edition framed Moshi Mag *Issue 2 - Cuddly Werewolf & Storm Cloud *Issue 3 - Lady Porsche the Monster Truck & Mini Max the Monster Truck *Issue 4 - Giant Gummy Bear & Confetti Cannon *Issue 5 - Wheel of Fortune *Issue 6 - Pinata *Issue 7 - Balloon Launcher *Issue 8 - Wizard's Hat *Issue 9 - Magic Spell Book *Issue 10 - Glump Wallpaper *Issue 11 - I Heart Moshi shirt in case 2012 *Issue 12 - Candy Floss Machine & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 13 - Spinning Fireworks & 1st Anniversary Mag *Issue 14 - Red Glittery Fifi & Red Glittery Oddie *Issue 15 - Red Glittery Hansel & Red Glittery Big Bad Bill *Issue 16 - Judges Poster & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 17 - Black Hole & Super Moshi Secret Poster *Issue 18 - Swamp Floor & Scary Eyes *Issue 19 - Snoodle Sun & Frogs On A Log *Issue 20 - Pile O Rox & Roarshall Speaker *Issue 21 - Fun Eyes & Super Moshi Cape *Issue 22 - Igloo Wallpaper & Rox Shower *Issue 23 - Microphone & Jukebox *Issue 24 - Frozen Forget-Me-Not & Giant Zoo Door 2013 *Issue 25 - Blackboard & Buck's Ship in a bottle *Issue 26 - Mini Music Island & Speaker Wallpaper *Issue 27 - 1000 Free Rox & The Flaming Sword of Awesomeness *Issue 28 - Moshi Taxi & C.L.O.N.C. Wallpaper *Issue 29 - Big Bad Bill's Cauldron & Indoor Plant *Issue 30 - 1000 Free Rox & Jumping Candy *Issue 31 - Bowling Ball and Pins & Roary Postcard *Issue 32 - Newton's Glump Cradle & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 33 - Chocolate Fountain & Storm Cloud *Issue 34 - Animated I Heart Moshlings Neon Sign & Animated Laser Show *Issue 35 - Mini Volcano & Super Moshi Window *Issue 36 - 1000 Free Rox & Animated McNulty Toy *Issue 37 - Ski Slope Wallpaper & Hot Silly Pepper Fairy Lights 2014 *Issue 38 - Mrs Snoodle Plush & Moshi Movie Poster *Issue 39 - Monster Family Portrait Pic & Red London Bus *Issue 40 - Love Moshi Mag Neon sign & 1000 Free Rox *Issue 41 - Love My Monster Neon Sign & Mr Snoodle Egg *Issue 42 - Venus Flytrap & I Heart Moshlings Neon Sign *Issue 43 - Ratty Hole & Guiseppes Apron *Issue 44 - Mini Rollercoaster & Port Hole Window Gallery Issue 1 Cover Front.jpg|Issue 1|link=Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 1 Issue 2 Cover Front.jpg|Issue 2|link=Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 2 Issue 3 Cover Front.png|Issue 3|link=Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 3 Moshi Magazine 4.jpg|Issue 4 Mag Issue5 Bag.jpg Magazine Issue 6 Pack.png Magazine Issue 7 Pack.png Magazine Issue 8 Pack.png Magazine Issue 9 Pack.png Magazine Issue 10 Pack.png Magazine Issue 11 Pack.png Magazine Issue 12 Pack.png Magazine Issue 13 Pack.png Digi Mag digimagnewissue.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Books